Lantis y Lucy
by a.k.a. The Ace
Summary: Una nueva amenaza para el pilar de Cephiro pondra a prueba el poder de Lantis para defender a su amor secreto, la joven Lucy, el Pilar de Cephiro.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

La nebulosa luz hacia brillar las paredes blancas de la bóveda que resguarda el jardín secreto del palacio, las sombras eran rosadas y la briza de la fuente parecía bajar en lentitud, quieta, haciendo parecer a las gotas doradas estrellas fugaces. Era un lugar lleno de misterio, se habían perdido los contrastes entre colores y formas, tan tranquilos que el movimiento era casi inerte, era un lugar que creaba paradojas, es el lugar más romántico pero también es el más pálido. Siempre dentro de la tranquilidad que te transmiten lugares así, existe una emoción nerviosa que se volverá solo un recuerdo.

Los verdes eran sanos, los reflejos de sus hojas crean un paño onírico que reúne los elementos de la naturaleza y los rebota difuminando el vestido de Lucy, lo fusiona y lo transforma en un adorno esencial de la fuente. Ella es de porcelana, es una figurina celeste que pierde la mirada en el tiempo, pero gana la atención de los dioses. Lucy es una fantasía.

Cuando se rompe el momento, Lucy mira hacia los pilares que terminan con la magia y empiezan con la guerra. Pero encuentra un sentimiento cálido, un milagro que solo ella es capaz de disfrutar, ella es el único ser en el que esa mirada negra y mística puede generar esa ternura.

Lantis la mira sin movimiento, pero no indiferente, jamás indiferente a Lucy, su pilar, su delicada dama de lucida figura. La joven era dueña de sus sentimientos, él la miraba con cautela registrando cada segundo, cada movimiento, cada sonrisa, cuidando no interferir en su meditación, en esa bella angustia.

Lucy comenzó, se levantó y dejando atrás los rastros de los dientes de león que la bondad le obsequio, se acercó medio camino a Lantis, que permaneció recio en su lugar, no esperándola llegar, solo mirándola para recordar para siempre esa imagen.

-Lantis…

Dijo sorprendida. Ella tenía un tono suave y Lantis soñaba despierto esa melodía.

-¿También vienes aquí?

Continúo disminuyendo su voz y girando para mirar de regreso el infinito movimiento de la hermosa fuente de estrellas.

Lantis, únicamente hizo un gesto angustiado, como si le hubiera dolido el incompleto movimiento de la musa de sus sueños, que no termino su camino hacia los largos brazos de su amor secreto. Ella le dio la espalda, una bella piel cremosa que pedía caricias se asomaba dentro de un vestido blanco casi transparente. Él, no podía evitar acercarse, el movimiento de la chica era una invitación a completar el camino que dejo incompleto.

Y así fue, él completo el espacio que los separaba, se detuvo detrás de Lucy. Su altura y su postura engrandecida le permitían mirar la fuente, ella se estremeció al sentir su hombría, su presencia noble. En ningún momento se sintió intimidada por el poderío de su caballero, pero suspiro como una necesidad, como una única respuesta que le daría a Lantis cuando la envolviera con esa energía cálida que ya sentía en la espalda.

-Vengo aquí a pensar, es un lugar muy bonito y casi nadie viene. Así puedo estar sola.

Lantis miro su pelo rojizo con admiración y cuando llego a su cuello, con sus manos cálidas como sus sentimientos, la tomo por los hombros y por fin rompió su silencio misterioso.

-Lucy…

Se detuvo. Lucy retiro la mirada de la fuente y le dio toda su atención a Lantis, a sus manos en sus hombros, que parecían tan pequeños y frágiles comparados con las manos del formidable espadachín.

-Debo protegerte, por favor confía en mí.

Lantis tenía una voz muy profunda, tranquila y franca. Era un hombre silencioso pero muy certero, Lucy lo sabía y así fue como lo escucho.

Lucy se dio media vuelta y abrazando a Lantis, coloco su cara afligida contra su pecho. Ella sabía que Lantis no le explicaría lo que estaba por suceder, no porque no fuera necesario, sino porque él se preocupaba demasiado por ella. La joven, obligada a transformarse en mujer, escucho su corazón, era constante y tranquilo.

-Confió en ti.

Cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó.

En este lugar los momentos eran más lentos, y Lucy tenía la capacidad de perderse dentro de sí misma para alargarlos. Se sumergió en un sueño instantáneo para permanecer así indefinidamente, estaba fuera de sí, perdió el control de sí misma en un momento que Cronos le obsequio y ella no desaprovecharía, lo hizo durar infinitamente.

Hasta que Lantis la hizo regresar.

-Debo partir. Lucy… necesito que te quedes aquí, por ningún motivo salgas de aquí, no importa lo que pase. ¿Entendiste?

Lucy lo abrazo con más fuerza y respondió.

-Sí.

A punto de llorar la joven princesa del destino, respondió firmemente al único hombre al que le permitiría darle semejante instrucción. Y respondió dolida pero firme.

-Sí, Lantis… no me sueltes.

Flaqueo al final, cuando sus ideas fugaces la llevaron a imaginarse sin él. Pero Lantis reafirmo su determinación.

-Se acerca, no puedo permitirlo. No solo tú corres peligro.

La soltó solo para colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros una vez más, separarla de él y mirarla a los ojos. Lantis sabía que este podría ser la última vez que la vería, pero una despedida seria como aceptar una derrota.

-Tienes que ser fuerte.

Lantis retiro sus manos lentamente, como si él la hubiera colocado cuidadosamente en el jardín. Dio media vuelta. Lucy levanto su mano para detenerlo pero no lo hizo, relajo su cuerpo hasta sentarse en el piso, lo miro caminar. Lantis se perdió entre las columnas del palacio.

-Seré fuerte.

CHAPTER 2

El palacio era un lugar mágico lleno de deseos y cuentos, decían que parecía tener vida, y al ser así, había sido testigo de los más increíbles momentos, después de todo era el lugar más antiguo de Cephiro. También compartía cierta similitud con la atmosfera tan especial del jardín secreto, y por esto la gente contaba historias de como el mismo palacio había tomado protagonismo en algunos de los momentos más decisivos de la historia de esta tierra mágica, ya que al tomar vida propia podría transformar atmosferas y dar un giro a los momentos cruciales que se han vivido en el majestuoso palacio del pilar de Cephiro.

Impecables marfiles, mármol, telas pomposas, largos pasillos de techos altísimos, lugares prohibidos, secretos y brillos, atmosferas únicas se encontraban en el recorrido de Lantis a la zona posterior del palacio. Él conocía a su oponente y sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Desolado totalmente, todos los habitantes del palacio estaban afrontando una batalla que parecía interminable o se encontraban en refugios. El sonido de los pasos de Lantis retaba constantemente el silencio del palacio, que prevalecía como si las paredes tuvieran la capacidad de absorber los sonidos.

El pasillo más largo del palacio era también el menos concurrido, era frio, la luz era mucho más pálida y Lantis era una figura rápida que rompía con la armonía de ese lugar tan depresivo. Su vestimenta era tan negra que parecía haber generado la capacidad de absorber las sombras, su capa era elegante sin dejar de ser sencilla, hecha de una tela pesada pero suave, con ella alguna vez había protegido a Lucy de truenos y lluvias.

Al mirar la luz al final de pasillo, Lantis apresuro su paso. Sin mirar atrás, con un movimiento ágil de su brazo derecho lanzo su capa a su espalda revelando el mango de su espada. El arma de Lantis era mágica, una espada que cuando invocado su poder, desenvaina una flama de energía luminosa que conforma la hoja alargada de este poderoso artefacto. Un arma digna de su dueño.

Lantis tenía la mirada fija en un punto, al parecer su adversario ya lo esperaba, su figura era similar a la de Lantis, pero estaba aún lejos para distinguir su rostro. Lantis permaneció concentrado y continuo su camino aunque su adversario al verlo se desplazó a gran velocidad hacia el palacio. Al alcanzar la salida, Lantis inmediatamente incremento su velocidad y con un grito de combate aterrador comenzó a correr alcanzando una velocidad impresionante. Al mismo tiempo dejo conocer la luz de su espada, que se alzó enfrente del guerrero formando una figura aterradora.

Su adversario no flaqueo y para sorpresa de Lantis, que sin gesto alguno continuo ante la luz incandescente del arma que podría darle muerte, sintió en su corazón una angustia indefinida que distrajo su mente. Nunca antes había sentido tal temor de perder la vida. Esto era nuevo para Lantis, ya que nunca había sentido un lazo tan fuerte con ninguna mujer, a tal grado que sintiera un temor inmenso ante la posibilidad de dejarla desprotegida, de abandonarla con su falta, de jamás volver a verla.

Sus sentimientos estaban definidos, últimamente era muy evidente, por lo que su determinación debía de tener la misma calidad, la misma fortaleza. Y fue justo a tiempo cuando la concentración de Lantis regreso, dejo de pensar en la muerte para poner su mente en blanco, así debían de ser los pensamientos de un espadachín de su calibre.

La batalla había comenzado, el sonido estruendoso del choque de sus espadas era semejante a un trueno, la demostración de habilidades era impresionante. Después de tal embestida, habían separado sus armas para retroceder y examinar más detenidamente a su oponente.

Lantis permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos, el sonido de su respiración era uniforme, había sido perfeccionado con años de entrenamiento. La capa del contrincante, de una manufactura parecida a la de Lantis, cayó al piso.

-¡Lantis! ¡Por fin nos conocemos! No esperaba menos de ti.

Su espada era de luz, pero era diferente, era un artefacto que a diferencia de la espada de Lantis, había sido construido a base de estudio y experimentación, tecnología muy probablemente originaria de Autozam. No era una espada común, era larga como sus piernas y se sostenía de la parte exterior de la mano, de una muñequera tecnológica que tenía un pequeño plato protector, de este artefacto salía la luz, un detalle importante ya que permitía el libre movimiento de los dedos. La hoja de la espada era recta totalmente, una figura vertical que terminaba de tajo formando un largo rectángulo perfecto.

Su semblante era confiado y aunque compartía la misma mirada fría, su boca lo delataba, parecía tener un espectro de emociones muy salvaje, que difícilmente podría ser equilibrado al grado del dominio que Lantis tenía sobre sí mismo.

-Por un momento pensé que vendría aquí en vano, que abrían escapado a refugiarse en los bosques. Pero ya veo que estás dispuesto a defenderla. Bueno, escogiste el mejor lugar para protegerla…

Alcor tenía un aire déspota, era anárquico y enemigo de cualquier tipo de justicia, una contraparte de Lantis perfecta. Levanto sus brazos hacia el palacio y continúo.

-¡El majestuoso palacio del Pilar de Cephiro! Un lugar digno de nuestro encuentro.

Lantis permanecía callado, algo que para cualquier otro adversario habría sido una señal de que se planea una estrategia para el ataque. Pero Alcor conocía los temores de Lantis y sabía también de su calidad como guerrero, él sabía que Lantis, para evitar que sus miedos lo corrompan, tenía la mente en blanco y pelearía como lo hacen los verdaderos caballeros, con un instinto y un dominio de su disciplina formidable. Esto era algo que Alcor admiraba, y no esperaba menos, después de todo, Alcor era su sombra.

Aunque tenían la misma apariencia, para Lantis pelear contra sí mismo era difícil, él conocía muy bien sus fortalezas, pero sus debilidades no eran tan evidentes, por lo que se vería obligado a pelear defensivamente hasta que encontrara alguna puerta que pudiera darle la victoria. Algo que lo preocupaba ya que sabía que muy probablemente su oponente, siendo el atacante, podría encontrar primero un espacio clave para definir la batalla. Pero esto era solamente una de las posibilidades de desenlace, ya que esta batalla seria legendaria, y como todas las batallas legendarias, el final debía ser impredecible.

La primera embestida de Alcor fue tremenda, enfocando todo su poder en un corte trasversal que Lantis defendió con gallardía, deteniendo la espada tecnológica con la luz mágica de su espada y lanzando de regreso un empuje que los separo una vez más.

-¡Eres un artista Lantis!

Los dos se miraron por un segundo y comenzaron de nuevo. El sonido de sus espadas era electrifícate, y aunque era estruendoso, se encontraban solos a los pies de la entrada del bosque en un día nublado que estaba a punto de terminar. La corriente de aire que se formaba alrededor de semejante evento, era tan fuerte que se elevaba como un tornado que atrapaba a los dos combatientes, como una declaración de que esta batalla no terminaría hasta que uno de los dos dejara de vivir.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3

La niña mujer sentía una fuerte angustia en su pecho, siempre había sido una chica valiente pero en esta situación nadie en su sano juicio sentiría ningún tipo de tranquilidad. Se había visto obligada a madurar antes de tiempo, a cargar con una responsabilidad incomparable con ninguna otra, era el pilar de Cephiro y de ella dependía el bienestar del mundo mágico y de sus habitantes.

Confrontaba con su postura elegante sus preocupaciones, parecía que el hecho de haberse transformado en el pilar de Cephiro la hubiera también transformado en una legítima princesa. Había dejado de caminar como una niña, y ahora era sensual, elegante, poseía un porte bellísimo que navegaba los vestidos con ligereza. Su cuerpo ahora era evidente, era sano, esbelto pero torneado, y aunque siempre había sido muy atlética, dejo de ser burda para sumarse a la finura de su figura. Pero algo que jamás cambiaria en Lucy era su semblante, esa sonrisa cándida e inocente en una boca tan bella que no pide, la mirada versátil pero que siempre dice la verdad, y su nariz pecosa que la hará para siempre parecer niña.

Estaba sentada en los verdes de la naturaleza con la mirada fija en la fuente, en un punto interminable, tan profundo como el negro. Su mente desbalanceaba entre sentimientos y presentimientos, entre el profundo dolor que sentía ante la imposibilidad de actuar y la falta de conocimiento acerca del estado de la batalla, la preocupación de no saber vivas a las personas que ama.

Desde que Lucy tomo el lugar de la Princesa Esmeralda como Pilar, decidió que los únicos con derecho de definir el destino de Cephiro son sus propios habitantes, por lo que ahora su responsabilidad como Pilar es representar la fuerza de voluntad y ser el ejemplo de toda la gente. Que mejor que Lucy para esta tarea, una joven con mucho entusiasmo y un gran amor que nunca se rinde.

Por eso Lucy tiene que ser fuerte, el pilar de Cephiro tiene esa tarea, ya que en esta tierra, la fuerza de voluntad lo determina todo y los temores pueden materializarse y transformarse en enemigos tan fuertes como Alcor. Lucy alguna vez tuvo que sufrir ante la creación de Luz, el lado oscuro de su corazón, que la hizo sufrir y trato de arrebatarle todo lo que amaba. Ahora era Lantis, el guerrero firme que parecía jamás tener que preocuparse por generar un lado oscuro, había comenzado a sentirse débil, a temer, a odiar.

Y es que el amor hizo a Lantis más humano, lo hizo darse cuenta de una nueva gama de emociones que debía de controlar, y que sin darse cuenta como único refugio había encontrado la represión, el más oscuro y el peor de los caminos del dolor.

-¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar la voluntad de Cephiro? ¿Acaso la gente ha dejado de creer en su propia tierra? No puede ser posible, las luces del agua de la fuente son brillantes, las hojas de los arboles siguen verdes, yo sigo con esperanza.

Lucy repasaba en su mente las señales que reafirmaban la grandeza de Cephiro y su gente, buscaba ser más fuerte, encontrar razones para recordarle a la gente que deben seguir luchando, seguir creyendo, pero cada vez sentía más miedo.

Cephiro era un lugar mágico que siempre le había causado gran admiración, pero también era un lugar misterioso, que sabiamente equilibraba la balanza entre la felicidad y el odio. Lucy siempre lo había sabido, Cephiro podía hacerte la persona más feliz, pero si en algún momento te resbalaras aunque sea un poco, podría arrebatarte todo y transformarse en una pesadilla.

-Que pesadilla. ¿Lantis por qué te volviste así?

Alcor no solo era una respuesta a los sentimientos reprimidos de Lantis que habían sido liberados, era la figura que hizo a la gente dudar y poner en riesgo su integridad, era una trampa misteriosa que atemorizaba Cephiro. Lideraba los más oscuros sentimientos de la gente, era un maestro del artificio y utilizaba su capacidad de manipular las debilidades de la mente de la gente para destruirlos.

Lucy no podía culpar a Lantis, de hecho lo comprendía, en su calidad de humana y terrícola, entendía que en su tierra había gente como Lantis en todos lados, tal vez por eso lo amaba tanto, porque sus imperfecciones eran tan humanas, que lo hacían perfecto, un modelo increíblemente descriptivo del ser humano. Y ella por eso era tan especial, era diferente, era una terrícola con el corazón de un habitante de Cephiro, una verdadera fantasía.

-¡Puh puh!

Ese pequeño ser de piel de seda aterciopelada había interrumpido su reflexión.

-¡Mokona! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La tomo entre sus brazos y su joven pecho.

-Eres tan suave. Dime ¿Quién te trajo?

Lucy escucho el sonido de un suave caminar sobre el césped. Miro a su costado con el esponjoso ser rosado entre sus brazos.

-¡Anais! ¿Qué haces aquí? Qué bueno que estás bien.

Lucy sonrió sorprendida y se levantó para correr hacia ella. Anais comenzó:

-¡Lucy! Debemos irnos ahora, corres peligro y debemos protegernos. La gente de Cephiro ha cedido y no podremos resistir sus temores.

Cuando Lucy examino a Anais con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que sus largas piernas temblaban y sus ropas estaban rasgadas.

-Pero amiga, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está Marina?

Contesto Anais desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-La he perdido Lucy… se ha quedado atrás en el Bosque del Silencio, me estaba protegiendo y la he perdido, la he perdido. Paris y Ascot la están buscando...

Lucy buscando reconfortarla reafirmo sus esperanzas:

-Estoy seguro de que Paris y Ascot la encontraran, conocen el bosque como la palma de su mano y se han vuelto muy poderosos. Pero por favor amiga ¿Dime que ha pasado?

Anais tomo a Lucy de los hombros y continúo:

-Estas en peligro Lucy, los habitantes de Cephiro han perdido la esperanza, no confían en sí mismos y creen que necesitan un nuevo pilar.

Sorprendida, Lucy miro a Anais a los ojos, miro sus lágrimas y sintió el mismo temor.

-Pero… ¿quieren regresar a como era antes? ¿Quieren que su pilar sea un esclavo de Cephiro y su gente? ¿Quieren ser víctimas del destino de alguien más?

Anais inteligentemente trato de confortar a su amiga, así era como funcionaba su química:

-Es Alcor, Lucy, estoy segura que ha manipulado sus ideas, tú siempre les has dado esperanza, pero ahora temen y sus miedos se han vuelto en su contra.

Lucy sintiendo un profundo dolor en su pecho, se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, no contarían con la fuerza de voluntad de los habitantes de Cephiro. La batalla sería la más difícil que jamás hubieran tenido.

CHAPTER 4

La batalla entre Lantis y Alcor era decisiva. Alcor no solo era el líder del terror de Cephiro, era un símbolo para la gente, formaba una imagen que asociada con cualquier idea podía transformarla drásticamente haciéndola putrefacta y oscura. Tras la muerte de su hermano mayor Zagato, Lantis se había transformado en el guerrero más fuerte de Cephiro, por eso Alcor representaba semejante amenaza, y Lantis sería el único que podría detenerlo.

Lantis no se sentía culpable por haber creado a Alcor, de hecho sentía que su oscura contraparte, al haber estado tan reprimida, parecía que era obra de alguien más, pero al ser el protector del Pilar y el único que podría hacerle frente no le quedaba otra opción más que enfrentarlo con todo su poder.

Los zarpazos de Alcor estaban cargados de resentimientos, de envidias, de coraje, su ataque era muy intimidante, muy salvaje, muy rápido. Lantis permanecía tranquilo por ahora, en ningún momento tenía el control de la batalla pero sabía que mantener su temple podría darle la victoria, su defensa estaba bien formada, era ágil y se adaptaba muy bien a cada situación de combate.

Lantis estaba en forma, claramente se podía notar su técnica superior, utilizaba solo la fuerza necesaria para defender y así guardar energía para posteriormente atacar, y así lo hizo. Lantis tomo la iniciativa del ataque por primera vez en la pelea espectacularmente, lo hizo rechazando un corte de la espada de Alcor y lanzándola hacia abajo, y ataco por arriba para dejar un ligero corte en la cara de Alcor, que apenas logró esquivar la luz mágica.

-¡Ugghh, LANTIS! Me cortaste, eres un desgraciado.

La cortada en el pómulo izquierdo de Alcor era ligera, pero aun así expuso su líquido vital. Al sentir la sangre, Alcor comenzó a reír:

-JAJAJAJA Lantis, ¡un rasguño solo me da más fuerza! Esta sangre no es nada comparada con la sangre que derramaras bajo mi espada. Hare que Lucy vea como te destruyo, y después la tomare como siempre quisiste tomarla pero jamás te atreviste. Me hare pasar por ti y así ganare su confianza para por fin profanar su cuerpo. JAJAJAJA El bello pilar de Cephiro será mi juguete, y te aseguro que romperé su corazón en mil pedazos.

Lantis no tenía necesidad de responder sus amenazas, sabía que combatía contra su sombra, una contraparte que tenía como único objetivo generar terror en la gente y tomar todo lo que le pertenecía para destruirlo. Tratando de evitar pensar en las palabras de su rival, continúo con su ataque, coloco su espada frente de sí mismo y se abalanzo hacia el cuello de Alcor.

-¡Atácame!

Alcor tenía una voz como la de Lantis, pero su forma de hablar era diferente, era descontrolado y tu tono era altanero.

El ataque de Lantis había sido frenado por la espada de Alcor, pero Lantis tenía un plan que consistía en dejar que Alcor lo frenara y lo venciera sin alcanzar su cuerpo, para así poder lanzarse por un costado utilizando la fuerza del contraataque maligno de su oponente y completar un movimiento que apoyado por el mismo Alcor lo colocaría a las espaldas del mismo.

El movimiento de Lantis había sido atinado, lo dejo de espaldas a Alcor y habilitado para atacarlo de muerte. Pero Lantis se detuvo, y es que algo lo distraía y había captado su atención. En el pasillo seco y frio que lo había conducido a la batalla estaba Lucy, mirándolo a los ojos con unos ojos conmovedores, cristalinos y tristes.

Alcor al darse cuenta de que se encontraba entre Lantis y Lucy, aprovecho su ventaja para abalanzarse hacia ella.

-¡Noooo! ¡Lucy regresa al Palacio!

Lantis pronuncio con terror esas palabras. Pero Lucy no era una chica común y corriente, no era solo una joven princesa, no era la hija de un rey educada en política y modales, era una joven guerrera, una guerrera mágica, y aunque hubiera perdido los poderes que le había otorgado Rayearth, tenía la espada del Pilar de Cephiro, una espada elegante y ligera que más que un arma, era un símbolo de la sabiduría de Cephiro.

-¡Lantis!

El sonido de su voz viajo en el viento, que era fuerte y revelaba las piernas de porcelana de nuestra princesa del destino. Lucy miraba a Lantis con tal pasión, como si hubiera decidido que tomaría su vida para proteger la de Cephiro.

-No dejare que Alcor le quite la esperanza a Cephiro, no dejare que destruya lo que tanto hemos defendido.

Lucy levanto su espada y espero la embestida de Alcor. Lantis sabía que Lucy era fuerte, pero su fuerza se quedaba corta con el desproporcionado poder que Alcor poseía.

-¡Lucy! Protégete detrás de los pilares, ¡no podrás detenerlo!

Lucy con una mirada valiente enfrento con su espada el choque de la luz creada por la ciencia. La joven salió rechazada con fuerza, su delicado cuerpo voló por el pasillo y se detuvo contra un pilar que se quebró con el esfuerzo.

-¡LUCY!

Las palabras de Lantis eran desesperadas, Alcor había despedido por los aires a la chica que amaba. Preocupado por su seguridad continúo detrás de Alcor, como si ahora Lantis fuese su sombra.

Alcor camino hacia Lucy, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-Es una estupidez escoger a una chica tan débil como pilar.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Lucy abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza, mirando a Alcor, y por encima de su hombro a un Lantis desenfocado. La joven Pilar con el afán de seguir luchando comenzó a reincorporarse, y es que el poder del pilar de Cephiro no se concentraba en su fortaleza física, si no en su gran fuerza de voluntad.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 5

Anais era una chica muy inteligente, una fuerte estratega con un porte elegante, y a diferencia de Lucy, era muy sofisticada, educada firmemente en diversas materias como filosofía, ciencias, artes y su especialidad, tecnología. Era una pianista estudiada y apasionada lectora de historia, solía escribir poesía cuando se sentía sola, regularmente cargaba un pequeño cuadernillo empastado en piel café para este propósito, un hobbie que normalmente guardaba en secreto pero que revelaba su romántica personalidad reprimida.

Su mirada era bellísima, de un verde lleno de afirmaciones y convicciones, escondida detrás de un par de lentes redondos contenidos por un suave armazón dorado. Anais era poseedora de una mente igualmente sorprendente, insaciable e interesada en el conocimiento. Su cuerpo era largo, era bello y bien formado, parecía haber sido esculpido por la misma belleza en persona. Anais era una obra de arte.

Los que la conocían bien, sabían lo anterior, y los que no la conocían cercanamente podían afirmar lo siguiente: Anais era una excelente arquera. Esta cualidad y su belleza, eran sus más reconocidas virtudes por el pueblo de Cephiro.

El pasillo que los había dirigido a la batalla era muy largo, las corrientes de aire tomaban gran furia al momento de entrar al palacio y las voces navegaban libremente:

-¡Alcor! Yo soy tu oponente, voltea y hazme frente.

Lantis era noble, y esperaba que esta batalla fuera entre caballeros. Se equivocaba, Alcor al ser una sombra perfecta de Lantis, era también un antagónico igualmente perfecto, era alevoso y desleal, un verdadero desgraciado.

-¿Pero no te has dado cuenta Lantis? Así es como yo, me apodero de todo lo que es tuyo, destruyendo todo lo que amas.

La voz de Alcor había cambiado, ahora era más opaca, su tono era malévolo y tenue. Algo que hacía que su afirmación pareciera una mala noticia que le había escondido a Lantis hasta este momento.

Lantis sabía que continuar con su postura era indispensable, Alcor se encontraba en mejor posición y Lucy sufriría las consecuencias de la furia de su sombra. Pero comenzó a debatir en su mente como salvaría a su pilar. Alcor poseía una velocidad y fuerza física que guardaba una gran similitud con la de Lantis, era una pelea perfecta, lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus cualidades mentales. Si Lantis planeaba atacar a Alcor, por su posición y la distancia a la que el enemigo se encontraba de Lucy, seguramente su ataque llegaría tarde, Alcor con su espada de luz alcanzaría primero a la chica. Lucy era fuerte y tal vez rechazaría una vez más el ataque de Alcor, pero ya estaba disminuida y sin duda alguna saldría gravemente herida.

Lentamente se colocó de rodillas al piso, su vestido ya insinuaba algunas manchas de sangre en un costado, en su mano derecha aún tenía la bella espada del pilar de Cephiro, pero continuaba recargada en el piso frio, había perdido sus zapatillas en el vuelo y ahora estaba descalza, cabizbaja, buscando ocultar sus ojos húmedos. Había experimentado un dolor terrible.

No tenía otra opción, Lantis tenía que actuar pronto, pero ¿qué podía hacer cuando su amada se encontraba a la merced de su enemigo y era físicamente imposible detenerlo?

Lantis comenzó:

-Alcor… ¡escúchame bien! Si lo que buscas es despojarme de todo lo que amo, tendrías que terminar con todo Cephiro. Después de tal devastación, no te quedara nada y jamás podrás saciar esa sed, ese vicio del que te considero víctima.

Alcor cambio de postura y relajo su cuerpo, sus hombros disminuyeron y su cabeza alzo la mirada hacia el costado izquierdo. Su tono, seguía siendo el más oscuro:

-¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?

Lantis guardo silencio, por lo menos había ganado tiempo.

-Yo fui creado por ti Lantis, pero yo a diferencia de ti, no tengo nada. Por eso ahora represento los verdaderos deseos de la gente de Cephiro, ellos están cansados de ustedes, de tener un pilar débil que no reconoce su lugar ni sus responsabilidades. Necesitan un nuevo líder.

Después de hacer su delirante declaración, Alcor recobro su postura y activo la luz de su espada, apuntando a Lucy, continuo con seguridad:

-Lucy, te quitare la vida.

Lantis se lanzó en busca de la ráfaga de luz en la que se convirtió el ataque de Alcor. Fue solo un instante que parecía ser registrado con detalle, un momento tenso que saturo sus emociones.

Comenzó la sinfonía.

La postura para ejecutar su ritual era perfecta, parecía una escultura renacentista creando volúmenes y conformando espacios en aquel pasillo frio del Palacio. Quieta y concentrada en su objetivo, con los brazos alineados sostenía flecha y arco. El estilo de Anais para tirar era inusual, gustaba de girar su arco antes de soltar la flecha y darle una inclinación perfecta, un efecto patentado y perfeccionado por ella con el objeto de abatir a su objetivo.

La corriente del pasillo estaba en contra, Anais tenía como elemento mágico al viento, y aunque había perdido los poderes que le habían sido otorgados por Windam para controlarlo, aun podía utilizarlo en su favor gracias a la gran habilidad que poseía con el Arco.

La sinfonía que orquestó la trayectoria de la flecha, era un silbido constante que dibujaba en el inconsciente de su enemigo una casi fotografía de su inminente muerte.

Sin ser lo anterior una cualidad ventajosa, merecía un reconocimiento indiscutible, era una obra de arte, una pieza que solo un ser hermoso con calidades élficas podría generar. Sin embargo, la flecha disminuyo su velocidad ante el viento.

Alcor poseedor de un afinado sentido, reacciono a la sinfonía y cambio la dirección de su ataque, cortando limpiamente la flecha en dos partes casi iguales que rebotaron ferozmente. Sin tomar un momento para pensar en su siguiente movimiento, lanzó explosivamente una ráfaga de luz llena de rabia hacia la linda niña que se encontraba al principio del pasillo.

Anais continuaba apuntando su arco, había concentrado toda su esperanza en esa flecha y estaba sorprendida por no haber alcanzado al enemigo. Sus ojos se hicieron grandes en el momento en el que Alcor la miro, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el miedo nublo su mente.

Parecía ser inevitable, Anais no contaba con ninguna otra arma, solo había tenido una oportunidad de terminar con su enemigo y había fallado. Lucy lo sabía:

-¡ANAIS!

El grito que salió de Lucy fue garrafal, la música más dramática que se podría imaginar tenía diez veces menor intensidad.

El disparo sufrió una ligera modificación en su trayectoria. Había sido el viento, el elemento que Anais había dominado alguna vez se había revelado contra el mal para salvarle la vida. La joven arquera había evitado que la magia de Alcor la centrara. Pero fue tan poderoso el atentado que la energía reventó enfrente de ella, alcanzándola lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla fuera de combate.

El humo se dispersó, y como si hubiera sido un acto de magia, apareció un bello cuerpo maltratado en el piso, inconsciente e inofensivo.

CHAPTER 6

Alcor estaba sorprendido, su carencia de puntería lo hizo pensar por un momento en que esa jovencita había sido capaz de disparar directamente una flecha en contra del viento, mientras que él, con su enorme poder mágico, había fallado.

Recobro la determinación y revelo su espada una vez más para continuar con su ataque, pero su luz fue encontrada por la de Lantis. Anais había logrado ganar tiempo para que el espadachín pudiera acortar su distancia y defender a su pilar.

Lucy terminando de recobrar la razón, aun sentada en el piso, miro a Lantis y con una profunda madurez, aprendió que no era tarea del pilar el destruir a Alcor, no porque no tuviera la fuerza necesaria, sino porque formaba parte de un equipo y su tarea era diferente, él ahora era el guerrero.

Las espadas despedían ráfagas estruendosas y su nebuloso sonido se distorsionaba en los oídos de los presentes. En medio de su confrontación se miraban a los ojos profundamente.

Pero Alcor fue el primero en detener su ataque, desprendió su espada y disolvió la luz. Lantis detuvo su ofensiva igualmente, ya que Alcor retrocedió, dio media vuelta y permaneció en silencio.

Alcor entendió que Lantis era mejor guerrero, algo que lo hacía desvariar una vez más:

-Tus virtudes serán tu perdición.

Lantis respondió lucidamente:

-El morir en combate es el mayor honor. No se muere más que una vez, la muerte llega sin dolor y morir así no es tan horrible como parece. Lo más horrible es vivir siendo un cobarde.

Alcor complacido por la respuesta de Lantis le hizo una proposición.

-Este será el último ataque de esta batalla. El que salga victorioso vivirá y se quedara con todo ¿Te parece?

Alcor comenzó a reír mientras que Lantis había llegado a una conclusión, su enemigo no estaba cuerdo, pero lo que decía lo incomodaba, lo hacía sentirse sucio, como si en algún lugar de su ser supiera que todo eso era verdad.

Alcor continúo con un tono cargado de resentimiento:

-Te odio Lantis, y también odio a Cephiro. Odio todo lo que tú amas, y en este momento no podría sentir más repulsión por ustedes. Por tu novia inútil que creyendo que podría sostener a Cephiro, tomo el lugar del pilar para después desentenderse de la responsabilidad. Tu estúpida postura de caballero e incansable protector. La gente tan ciega que le teme a un verdadero líder. Todos son unos egoístas, y tú, el pobre de Lantis, tienes que soportar toda su porquería… ah pero eso no es difícil para ti, tú eres el más repugnante, eres un egoísta formidable, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

Lantis continuo sereno ante las acusaciones, pero Lucy, ella comenzó a agitarse.

-Lantis, no…

Lucy sabía que Alcor era el lado oscuro del corazón de Lantis, un ser creado a base de remordimientos, repulsión y represiones. Alcor en cierta forma era las verdades más oscuras de Lantis. Jamás culparía a Lantis por guardar semejantes sentimientos, ella lo comprendía, lo había experimentado cuando había confrontado a Luz, pero al notar la profundidad de las acusaciones de Alcor, se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la frustración que Lantis había tenido que cargar todo este tiempo, y eso la hacía sentirse intranquila.

Lantis, ciego a las preocupaciones de su pilar, preparaba su espada para este último ataque que definiría la pelea. Alcor levanto su brazo derecho dibujando una diagonal, rápidamente se colocó con decisión frente a un Lantis recio, plantado enfrente de su pilar dispuesto a perder la vida. Los ojos cristalinos de Lucy estaban perdidos. Lantis preparaba su ofensiva con su mejor postura.

-Detente Lantis.

Lucy habia soltado su espada y ahora sujetaba la capa de su caballero. Lo miraba hacia arriba desde el frio lugar en el que se encontraba sentada. Lantis sorprendido volteo por su derecha para encontrar los ojos rosarojos de Lucy.

Fue un momento lento que conmovió y enterneció los fríos pasillos del Palacio. Una joven pilar mirando desde esa posición a su caballero, mientras este la protegía, por alguna razón inconsciente pero latente, era muy romántico.

Alcor tomó a Lantis por su costado izquierdo, aprovechando su ángulo y su distracción, lo atravesó con su espada. La luz azulosa se introducía a la altura de las costillas y dibujaba una línea recta que continuaba su camino por las entrañas de Lantis hasta asomarse debajo del omoplato derecho. Era una herida de muerte. Lantis dejó caer su espada.

-Ugghh.

Fue una expresión corta. Escuchar a Lantis quejarse significaba algo más que un rasguño, esta vez había sido alcanzado a traición y podría estar cerca de su muerte. Sus temores se materializaron y sus ojos se nublaron. Lucy entro en un estado combinado entre el terror y la saturación de su intelecto, estaba en shock, y sus ojos paralizados miraban los ojos nublados de Lantis.

La distracción más tierna había sido fatal, el espadachín iba a sufrir.

-¡Lantis!

Exclamo Lucy, seguida de un silencio que parecía perpetuo.

Alcor disolvió la luz que atravesaba a Lantis. El único sonido en el pasillo fueron las botas de Alcor que resonaron al dar un paso atrás para retroceder y admirar este momento.

Lucy recibió a Lantis en su lecho, ensangrentando su vestido blanco con el líquido del caballero. Era un momento pintado por Miguel Angel que mostraba a la doncella de blanco sosteniendo a su protector batido en combate. Sus blancas piernas se asomaban por un costado, sus brazos lo abarcaban con cariño, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas estaban a punto de derramar su más grande lamento.

Su llanto rompió el silencio y resonó diez mil veces.

-No, ¡Lantis! Perdóname, debí saberlo antes, esto no tiene sentido. ¡No! Tú no mereces esto. ¡No te dejare, no lo hare!

Lantis, que miraba las manos ensangrentadas de Lucy sobre su torso, abrazo los brazos de su doncella y aunque se encontraba de espaldas a ella, la cubrió con su presencia.

Era un adiós conmovedor.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 7

En una tierra mágica como Cephiro el silencio es muy importante, es el inicio y el fin, es la diferencia entre el caos y la tranquilidad, es una transición importante que no puede faltar, y también es un momento anhelado por sus habitantes, ya que saben que la magia está ligada a sus emociones, y el silencio los ayuda a conseguir esa tranquilidad necesaria para poner en orden sus sentimientos y seguir adelante positivamente. El silencio es una posibilidad que dejar como protagonista a la fuerza de voluntad, el elemento más importante de Cephiro.

El Palacio era un lugar generoso que bondadosamente brindaba de tranquilidad a sus habitantes cuando era indispensable que escucharan sus sentimientos. Este era un momento que merecía un silencio que permitiera dibujar la escena con tal sentimiento, con tal pasión, con tal dramatismo, que ningún otro estimulo sonoro interrumpiera los corazones de los presentes.

El viento perdió su sonido, la respiración de Lantis se mantenía constante pero era imposible escucharla, Lucy parpadeaba sus ojos cristalinos y sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin avisar su llegada al piso. Estaban suspendidos en un ambiente mágico y vaporoso que solo permitía el sonido de la majestuosa fuerza de voluntad de Lucy, que parecía ser acompañada de una melodía tierna y conmovedora.

-Lantis, te amo.

Lucy había sido alguna vez la poseedora de poderes mágicos correspondientes al elemento más explosivo de todos, el fuego. Pero al ser elegida como pilar, renuncio a este poder y le fue asignada una habilidad un poco más pasiva. Lucy ahora era la poseedora de la fuerza de voluntad de Cephiro, el mayor honor que le podrían dar a cualquiera, y con esta responsabilidad, grandes poderes la acompañaban, ya que poseer este don era lo más importante en esta tierra.

Pero no hay que perder la perspectiva, el gran poder de Lucy no era lanzar grandes masas de energía, crear increíbles tormentas o levantar fuertes campos de fuerza. La habilidad que tanta importancia tenia era simplemente la capacidad de crear ese impulso interno que conmueve, inspira y da esperanza a las personas para seguir adelante o sobreponerse a cualquier obstáculo.

La fuerza de voluntad es tan poderosa, es la única forma en la que podemos alcanzar nuestros sueños.

-No te dejare. Nos falta mucho por vivir, ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que era lo que las personas que se aman hacen en mi tierra, y te respondí que se casaban? Me gustaría casarme contigo Lantis. Te necesito, no puedes dejarme, no puedes terminar tu vida sin haber llegado al final de tu camino. Cephiro te necesita, sin ti estamos indefensos, Lantis, por favor, tienes que resistir.

Lucy hablaba desde su corazón con una melodía tierna que declaraba su gran amor con seguridad y buscaba darle la fuerza a Lantis para sobrevivir. Pero esta tendría que ser la más grande hazaña del caballero, una proeza que lo haría el más fuerte y perfecto protector de Cephiro, y así, podría sobreponerse ante cualquier obstáculo.

-Has sufrido mucho Lantis, has aprendido a disfrutar de la vida de una manera tan particular, tan fascinante y conmovedora, que desde tu gran corazón me inspiraste y diste fuerza para convertirme en el Pilar de Cephiro. No puedes dejarme sola en esta tarea. ¡Yo prometo y juro por mi vida darles fuerza y esperanza a todos los habitantes de Cephiro! Pero yo también necesito que alguien me de esperanza, me de valor, me de cariño. Lantis, ¿Prométeme que jamás me dejaras sola?

Lucy como pilar, tenía la habilidad de hablar con todos los habitantes de la tierra mágica por medio de su corazón. El Palacio permaneció en silencio, sirvió de lienzo para la chica enamorada, y sin haberlo planeado, esta carta de amor fue un discurso que dio esperanza a todo Cephiro.

Lantis abrió sus ojos que se habían vencido, ahora llenos de luz y esperanza. La sangre no dejo de brotar de sus heridas, pero la energía vital que había desaparecido ahora era una chispa que se multiplicaba desde sus entrañas hasta el rincón más remoto de su cuerpo.

-Lucy, te prometo que jamás te dejare.

El caballero se revitalizo y a los ojos de Lucy, brillo como una estrella fugaz de la fuente del jardín secreto.

Se levantó lentamente, con un movimiento constante muy similar a la constancia con la que crece la naturaleza. Tomo a Lucy en sus brazos para levantarla, la coloco en el piso, ella, ahora de pie lo miro a los ojos, Lantis mostraba en su rostro una confianza que le transmitió a todos por medio del corazón de Lucy.

La hazaña que Lantis había realizado, era obra de la fuerza de voluntad de todos, que habían escuchado a Lucy y habían encontrado en su voz, una esperanza inigualable, un llamado a sí misma a no rendirse, que inspiro a seguir con la frente en alto a un planeta entero. Ahora Lantis con esa fuerza de voluntad, se disponía con seguridad a defender a Cephiro y a su pilar.

Dio media vuelta, sin arma en mano avanzo lentamente, manteniendo el mismo ritmo constante que lo hacía ver tan seguro que invitaba a seguir su movimiento. Se detuvo frente a un Alcor inmóvil, sorprendido por la hazaña y confundido por un presentimiento que lo hacía aceptar su destino.

Sin palabras, Alcor encendió la luz de su espada una vez más, al parecer también le quedaba esperanza, coloco su luz frente a su cuerpo y con mucho valor trato de mutilar a Lantis por el cuello.

El ataque fue inútil, la espada se detuvo por un esfuerzo invisible del caballero de Cephiro. Alcor sorprendido trato de pronunciar palabra, pero su voz se silenció ante un destello que empezó desde su interior. La luz era muy fuerte y era dorada, comenzó a consumir el cuerpo de Alcor, que solo le quedo mirar su cuerpo desaparecer.

Lantis lo había perdonado, había madurado las razones de la existencia de Alcor y todo ese resentimiento que tenía guardado había sido expulsado.

Alcor miro de regreso a Lantis, su mirada comenzaba a perder forma, hasta que desapareció consumida por una luz fría pero tan intensa como la del sol.

CHAPTER 8

Cephiro era una tierra mágica, un lugar místico donde lo más sencillo podría guardar una complejidad secreta que solo los de corazón más noble podrían ver. Era una tierra sabia, que podría hacer brillar a cualquiera que compartiera sus virtudes, o hundir al más débil corazón hasta el fondo del olvido. Aunque era una tierra bondadosa, era un lugar que por su naturaleza mágica, permitía que sus habitantes la llevaran por los caminos del destino.

El Palacio del pilar al ser el lugar más representativo de Cephiro, compartía las mismas cualidades. Ahora sus pasillos no eran más que fieles seguidores de Lantis y Lucy, eran un espacio que servía de su escenario, y se dejaba ser manejado por sus fieles corazones, enriqueciendo las atmosferas que su amor había creado.

Lantis había recogido a Anais con sus brazos, la pequeña era ligera y parecía dormir tranquila a los pies del árbol donde el caballero la había colocado. Lucy había cortado su vestido para detener la sangre de sus heridas. Ahora estaban juntos y solos de nuevo, en el jardín secreto del Palacio sentados al borde de la fuente de estrellas.

-¿Puedes sentirlo Lantis? Cephiro tiene esperanza de nuevo, la gente está venciendo sus miedos y el mal está retrocediendo.

Lantis permanecía en silencio con un semblante agotado pero complacido, con la cabeza baja hacia el pasto.

-Siento tu dolor. Pronto estarán aquí y Guruclef podrá curarte.

Lucy tomo la mano de Lantis, y se acercó lentamente a él.

Lucy después de un par de segundos de silencio continúo.

-Todo lo que te dije es verdad Lantis. Es verdad que le pertenezco a Cephiro y a su gente, pero estoy enamorada de ti Lantis, y estoy segura que la gente entenderá si estamos juntos.

Lantis inmóvil:

-Temo por tu vida, ha pasado ahora y podría pasar de nuevo, la gente de Cephiro necesita un verdadero pilar Lucy. Recuerda lo que paso con mi hermano y la princesa Esmeralda.

Lucy se levantó del borde de la fuente y se colocó de rodillas a los pies de Lantis. Lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas porque regresaste a Cephiro? Tú me dijiste en ese entonces que habías regresado para destruir el sistema del pilar para asegurarte que nadie sufriera de la manera en que tu hermano y Esmeralda sufrieron…

Lantis interrumpió.

-Pero me he dado cuenta que no es fácil quitarle a Cephiro su pilar, la gente necesita un líder constante que les de esperanza y fuerza de voluntad.

-¡Podemos ser nosotros Lantis! No lo ves, ellos nos han entregado su fuerza de voluntad gracias al amor que nos tenemos. Sé que no es una tarea fácil pero la gente tiene que entender que soy una persona, una mujer, y necesito cariño, no solo la energía de todos en Cephiro, necesito ese calor que solo tú me puedes dar Lantis.

Lantis la levanto mientras la miraba a los ojos profundamente. Lucy era pequeña y aunque Lantis permanecía sentado en el borde de la fuente, ella apenas llegaba a su altura.

-Lucy, jamás te dejare sola, ahora mi preocupación se centra en encontrar la manera de permanecer a tu lado y protegerte.

Lucy lo miro con ojos cristalinos, y sonriente no puedo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas.

-Lantis.

Lantis era un hombre tímido que siempre tenía cuidado con sus movimientos hacia Lucy, y aunque titubeo un momento, la tomo con seguridad y con franqueza. Coloco su mano izquierda sobre el costado de su cara para sentir su suavidad, y con su otra mano continuó navegando con sus dedos por los ríos de su cabello, que se esparcían libres por el tiempo con un aroma tranquilo.

Así, la acerco a su cuerpo y con la mirada más tierna, la beso.

El Palacio se adaptaba a todo tipo de atmosferas, y con mayor riqueza a las grandiosas atmosferas del amor. El ambiente era cálido y vaporoso, parecía un sueño, y Lucy trataba de alargarlo para siempre. Un momento de esplendor para Cephiro. Un final a este episodio que marco la historia de esta tierra mágica, que reafirma la reestructura del sistema del pilar, y da una nueva forma de entender a su gente. Una nueva aventura para dos amantes que nos deja con un conmovedor sentimiento ante la muestra de la grandeza juvenil de su amor.


End file.
